I'm Cracking
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: "I was ready to face the necromorph threat, but not the disaster." After three years of insanity, the cracks are beginning to show.  *Rated T to be safe*


**Author's Note: **Yay, more Dead Space fiction! *throws confetti* This is an idea that had been bugging me for a long time: what if Isaac encountered a survivor way before he met Dana and Eli (both characters in the game, still unseen)? Dunno, but I decided to screw up his mind a little bit, lol. Anyway, this of course takes place during DS2, the first moments of the outbreak. This, as my previous oneshot, was inspired by a certain song: "Mind Heist", by Zack Hemsey (from the movie Inception). Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space; copyright goes to Visceral Games. I do own my OC, though XD**

* * *

I was ready to face the necromorph threat, but not the disaster.

I knew that after an infection of such scale, nobody would survive if they didn't know how to deal with the creatures; in fact, I'd assume very few people among the millions that lived here could fend off the necromorphs… for a short while. They'd die, eventually; they'd never seen something like this. I, on the other hand, have and I'm more than ready to make them taste the fear they've made _me_ feel. It's more than possible, considering they were once human: if I can feel when I'm no more than a dead husk, they _can_, too.

The Sprawl was, at that time, a slaughter house. Not even in the Ishimura I had seen so many dead, so much blood and guts spattered on every single wall and corner; it was making me sick. But I kept going, trying to find my way out and, with all the luck in the universe, get to someone who was still alive. Aside from my own confidence, the hope of finding survivors lifted up my spirits. I didn't know how long ago the infection had started, but I had the feeling it hadn't been a long while. Considering how fast those suckers mutated, it wasn't certainly too long. I just hoped whoever had managed to get to safety had been as quick as them.

How do I know the name of those things? I don't know myself, but I'm sure that's what they are. I think somebody's told me about them before, but I don't remember.

It was eerily quiet in the building. No necromorphs, no voices, no loud explosions; nothing, just silence. The lack of sound was compensated by the mess there was around: debris, tables and chairs scattered everywhere, broken glass panes and holed walls. And of course, the blood and the bodies. I knew how to stand my ground against the creatures, especially with an upgraded Plasma Cutter and with ammunition up to my teeth, but I never knew what to expect. I was no soldier, though, and I would never be.

All of a sudden, a loud noise made me jump and quickly turn around: was it another of those animal-like necromorphs? Those bastards had already lured me into some ambushes, and I wasn't up for another. Still, I heard no roar or howl that would give their presence away, so I slowly paced toward where the sound had come: right behind a pile of overturned benches and tables. I didn't notice anything strange, so I hoped with all my might it was some_body_.

When I ducked and had a glance through a gap, I couldn't believe my eyes.

I had found a survivor, a little girl. She had curled up into a ball; her knuckles were white as they clutched the rim of her white skirt.

"Hey." But she didn't take me as a normal person. Instead, she jumped, yelped and crawled away from me and into the other room. Perfect: she could hide in any of the dozen cubicles there were inside. Still, I didn't mind wasting time on chasing her if it was only to see a human face.

I jumped over the debris and followed the sound of her footsteps until they went silent. Poor thing. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm human, look at me!"

I folded back my helmet, all the while trying to keep my voice loud enough for her to hear and not the necromorphs; if they appeared, both of us would be sitting ducks. I searched for her until I got a glimpse of her hand: she was hiding a few cubicles in front of me. I neared it, took her hand as I revealed myself to her.

"I'm human, see?"

My voice was, at that point, annoyingly hoarse; it left me no other choice but to speak naturally, but it wouldn't do anything to calm the girl's distress. But in spite of that, she did relax. The other surprise was how familiar her face was. She looked almost like… Nicole. She had Nicole's same blonde hair, her same blue eyes, her same features…

That girl could've definitely been her twin.

As surprised as I was, I had to get myself together: no time for distractions. She was staring at me, hope in her eyes, and I placed myself in front of her. "What's your name, hm?"

"N…" No. "Nicole."

It was the worst of all the surprises I've ever received. Her looks, and now her name? It was getting more and more bizarre by the minute; I could barely hold myself together now. She clutched my hand, indeed feeling for its shape, but I wasn't paying attention to her actions, but to her mannerisms. They were just… Nicole's. But how old could she be? Six? Seven?

"Okay, Nicky… Nicky, can I call you that?" I asked, and she nodded with a small smile. And that smile… "How'd you end up here? Are you alone?" I wasn't very tactful back then, but if there was any family member I could bring her back to, I was willing to.

Nicky nodded. "Y-yeah… Mom and I had come to-to see dad and then… all the lights went out and… everyone was screaming and running. I got separated from my parents and… I hid, like mom always told me to do when I was in danger."

"Smart girl," I told her, trying to cheer her up. "Do you know where they are? I'll help you look for them." It was an offer I'd never regret: the joy I had seen in her eyes defied description. I stood up as she did; I took her hand and guided her out of the building. I only let go of her hand for just a mere millisecond; when I turned back to face her, she wasn't there.

And she hasn't come back.

I stand here, with nothing more than rage coursing through me, and I know my whole body is shaking. I'm still unable to believe it's all been… an illusion, a vision my mind has led me to believe. But she was so real… Ironically, as real as Nicole had been on the Ishimura. I had felt her hand, I've felt this Nicole's… They're nothing more than illusions, though, and I've fallen into another trick again. I'm not one to ponder on past events, but it's been… unbelievable. I already miss her.

The sight of a human face is such an uncommon thing these times…

I can't let that stop me. I can't let that bring my hopes down. I'm sure I'll find someone, and they'll be real. I'll find them, I _will_.

In the meantime, it's time to make the bastards pay.

* * *

_A/N: ...doom, doom, doom, doom, THE END! xDDD Anyway, I'll keep some of these coming (perhaps for your dismay, your liking or perhaps a mix of both xD)_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
